


Either Way, What Bliss

by KaiserNoire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Brief lotura, Brief mention of Krolia - Freeform, Brief mention of Lotor, Brief mention of Ryou, Brief mention of Sven, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Mention of Shirocest and Kurosheith but none in the fic, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), mild possessive behavior, service top keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/pseuds/KaiserNoire
Summary: Allura just thought their house looked beautiful; she didn’t expect to plan a birthday party for the kookiest couple ever.Good thing she enjoys kooky.(Yes, this is an Addams Family au. No, you don’t need to be familiar with the series to enjoy this! It’s just a spooky good time.)





	Either Way, What Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/gifts).

> Fic request for [Cy](https://twitter.com/cyborgtopus)! Thank you so much for requesting this! It was a blast working in this world. Also for those who don’t know me, I’m a huge fan of the Addams Family. I grew up on the series and I even have the family motto tattooed. 8D
> 
> Anyway, even though this au is based on the Addams Family series, it is mainly pulling from the original TV show (1960s), and the first movie (1991). I have put a lot of Easter eggs for those who might have seen the original TV show! ;D  
And yes, some dialogue/situations are pulled from the TV show and movie. 
> 
> Oh! Matt and Pidge are in this. Just roll with it. I needed nerdy, science gremlins running around and they were perfect. (Note: I love them both deeply so that wasn’t shade at them.)

If you had pointed out the sprawling French Victorian mansion, with it’s perfectly manicured lawn stylistically littered with poisonous plants, and the vast cemetery and swamp that went on for acres upon acres to anyone else besides Allura Altea, then they probably would have scoffed, and more than likely tried to redirect the conversation. But Allura was not like most individuals. 

She simply flicked a silver lock of hair over her shoulder as she adjusted her bright pink cat-eye sunglasses, knowing grin pulling at her lips. All it took was one look at the midnight-black house situated at the very end of 001 Cemetery Lane, with its sharp steeples and lightning rods perched on it’s crown, and she _needed_ to know more. 

Perfectly manicured fingernails drummed against the leather of Allura’s steering wheel. It took her all of five seconds to decide to throw caution to the wind. And so, her stiletto Louboutin heels made contact with asphalt, and carried her out of her bright red convertible and on route to the front door. 

The walk from her car to the front gate took her longer than expected, but that had a lot to do with everything about the house and the acreage catching her eye, causing her breath to catch. 

Her eyes trailed from a modest sign situated just to the right of the front gate that read “Beware of The Thing.” She smiled to herself. The sign was black with gold raised lettering. It looked like it had been there a long while. “Such character,” Allura mused and she continued her analysis of the mansion and it’s grounds. Gorgeous gargoyles sat silent guardianship of the manor, a fantastic touch. All in all, an absolutely _perfect_ package already, and she hadn’t even stepped foot inside. 

She had been so enveloped that she hadn’t noticed the way the front gates, some easy twenty feet in height, creaked open with an inquisitive purr, and clicked quietly closed behind her. She only saw the small collection of interesting little gnomes that littered the base of a large tree. They looked like they had been following her with their eyes, but that must have been an optical illusion. A good one. A shiver skittered across the back of Allura’s neck and she lightly shook her shoulders. “_Fascinating,_” Allura muttered to herself as her heels carried her along the long drive. She had parked her rental car outside the gate as a way to not seem as imposing. It normally worked when she was location scouting. 

The faint clicking of Allura’s heels soon became the dominate sound as she continued her way up to the front of the house. Allura took in the front portico, grand and elegant, with pillars that held up the roof of the stately front porch. “Such an exquisite place you’ve got here.” Allura made note of the small winged dragons that had been inlaid into some of the stone work of the foundation. “Excellent craftsmanship.”

“We like it. It’s nice and gloomy.”

Allura’s breath caught and she stifled a gasp. She hadn’t realized that anyone had come up behind her. Looking around wildly had been her first mistake, the second had been taking a large step sideways and accidentally falling off the front step. As Allura fell, all the air left her lungs as she gasped. In a blink of an eye she was hanging nearly horizontal, arms pressed firm to her sides. She tried to kick her feet but her entire body was wrapped tight in an incredibly thick vine. Oval leaves periodically covered the vine and some tickled under her chin and brushed against her nose which caused Allura to sneeze. She was just about to scream when she heard a deep voice clear their throat. 

“Well, well, well, would you look at that! You perked up my African Strangler,” the new comer said. Allura saw black, low heeled boots with pointed toes clicking toward her, a thin drape of the most intricate and delicate lace that she had ever seen trailing behind the boots, very slightly dragging on the paved walkway right beside the flowerbed that she had tumbled into. Allura tried to pull at the vines to no avail.

“Uh, help?” Allura tried. 

“I’m terribly sorry, dear.” And then a low chuckle and a tsking sound followed, but didn’t seem like they were directed at her. “Cleopatra! I’m glad that you are feeling better, but, please, put them down.” Something that Allura could only categorize as a rumbling growl met her ears. “Cleopatra,” the voice said; stern and chiding. “I’m _fine_,” the voice softened and then tacked on, “Put them down, darling.” 

Slowly, Allura was tilted in a more vertical orientation and lowered, with the bight red bottoms of her heels making contact with the walkway. The plant’s hold on her lessened bit by bit, allowing her to breathe easier. She watched it skitter across the hem of her modern cut bell bottom pants. Allura shifted her vision to her rescuer. And was met with the tallest man she had ever met. He was all broad shoulders, with his chest peaking out of the incredibly deep plunging neckline of the outfit that he wore. He reached an arm out and grabbed a vine that hovered around Allura’s shoulder, the transparent lace of the long sleeve showing how many hours he must have put into the gym to get biceps that big. The lace strained as he gripped the plant. 

“Sorry about Cleopatra. She’s been pretty dormant all summer, which is highly unlike her.” He ran his fingers though his waist length hair, the pure white strands gently glistening in the sun as he combed it back into place. He looked awfully young to have a full head of white hair, but damn did it compliment his outfit wonderfully. After he got his hair how he liked it he stroked the bulbous head of the vine. It must have growled again because he leaned down and tutted the plant. The bulb opened and revealed a vibrant purple flower. It fluttered open and close, almost like it was talking. “Ah-no! Say sorry, Cleo.” The flower flicked it’s pistil and stamen in Allura’s direction almost like it was sticking its tongue out at her. Did a sentient plant just attempt to blow a raspberry at her? “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but please call me Shiro. What brings you to our humble abode?”

“Humble?” Allura sputtered. Just the bit that she had seen of their house definitely classified this place far from ‘humble.’ She cleared her throat. “Sir, it’s _perfect._ I’m Allura Altea of Altea Designs and your house is exactly what I have been looking for! I do interior design and private party planning, and well—”

“Wait, party planning, you say?”

“Yes?”

“Sorry for interrupting, but do you have a portfolio on you?”

Allura pulled out her tablet computer and explained her situation. About how she _needed_ to use their house and would pay any price to be allowed to use even just the front drive and entryway. As she talked she quickly flicked though some of the most prized events that she had done, even though some of them weren’t considered her “best works” by the editors of a few of the big magazine. Didn’t matter to her, _she_ loved them and knew, just based on the little that she knew of the Shirogane Family, that Shiro would, at the very least, enjoy them. 

To say that Shiro enjoyed them had been an understatement. He was over the moon. 

“God, you might be perfect for something personal that I have been planning for my husband,” Shiro murmured as he used his fingers —nails painted with a bright red polish— to pinch and zoom in on the pictures that Allura had supplied him.

“For Mister Shirogane?”

“Well, we’re both Mister Shirogane, but yes,” Shiro chuckled.

“Oh, right.”

Shiro just continued to lightly laugh as he made his way to forest-green front door. If it hadn’t been for it’s high gloss finish, Allura would have thought that it was also painted black. “Follow me, Allura,” Shiro said as he pushed the solidly built door wide open, flooding the entryway with bright midday sunlight. 

It took Allura’s eyes a moment to adjust to adapt to the lower brightness of the interior lights, and for a moment all she saw were tiny dust motes floating midair. But once she blinked again, her vision adjusted fully and the interior of the mansion stopped her breathless. 

Excitement welled up in her chest. This was it. This was the place. 

Dark hardwood floors stretched on for what seemed like miles, leading though decadently large doorways and off into other rooms. An elegant double staircase wound its way though the foyer, the first steps originating at a square wood-inlay made up of three different kinds of woods, and then each side of the staircase shooting off to different wings of the house. The wood was a red oak stained so dark that in the low lighting of the house it looked near black, all intricate and spindly Allura noted. Perfect for photo shoot after photo shoots. She surmised that with some purposefully placed decor in the way of spiderwebs, lace, and sections of skeletons, then it would be perfect for what she was looking for. So perfect that she might not even have to look at the rest of the house. 

And Allura had looked at _many_ houses, and had even considered a few dilapidated and abandoned theme parks and shopping malls, but none gave off the vibe that she had been looking for. (And frankly, even if she _had_ found an abandoned location that she liked, she was pretty sure that the producer would not have signed off on it.)

Allura had been on a location search for her newly acquired television spot for _Home and Garden’s_ special Halloween edition. It was an extremely lucrative deal, and highly sought after, especially for someone who was trying to make a name for themselves in the industry like Allura. Yes, she had her own (small) company, and yes, she had a waiting list for her decorating and party planning services, but she was constantly working, and could feel burnout creeping in. Long story short: she needed a break, in both senses of the phrase. And this house looked like her break. It just screamed haunted and that was exactly what she needed.

Shiro continued without a notice to Allura’s dropped jaw. “Keith, my husband— Well, I’m planning his birthday, and if you aren’t too busy from planning this feature for this T.V. spot then I would love to hire you to do something for him.”

“When’s his birthday?”

“October twenty-third.”

Allura choked on her spit. “Sorry, this October?”

Currently it was August seventh. With how big the event was going to be for the television spot, and with how much pre-planning that was going to have to go into it, Allura wasn’t going to have enough time to do _both_. She could always delegate the Shirogane birthday to one of her trusted employees, but that felt disingenuous, especially since it sounded like Shiro was already agreeing to have his (very large) house taken over by waves of T.V. crews for hundreds of hours as they recorded every step of the process of Allura and her team getting the mansion ready for a Prime Time _Home and Garden’s_ feature. And she refused to delegate the HGTV work to anyone. 

Allura took a deep breath in and slowly released it. She only had one option. 

“Do you mind if I pose a wild idea, Shiro?” Allura asked as she snapped her tablet shut. “I propose that I decorate almost your entire house, not only for the HGTV special, but also _for Keith._” 

“Two birds, one stone,” Shiro hummed as he lead them into a formal sitting area of the house, just as decadent as everything else that Allura had seen thus far with velvet settees and places set for tea. And a very large aviary full of black crows cawing away. If one of them had whispered “murder” to her then she wouldn’t have been surprised by this point. 

Shiro motioned to an elegant table setting as Allura talked, explaining her idea. Shiro slowly walked to a coil of rope that hung from the wall. It looked like a noose, but that would be— _’No, wait,’_ Allura thought. _’That is definitely a noose._ It was much smaller than a typical noose, but a noose all the same. Shiro closed his hand around the bottom of the loop, asked Allura if she has any objections to having lunch with him. Once Allura agreed to the idea, he pulled down on the looped up cord and the loudest, most obnoxiously ear drum shattering sound filled the air. It was almost like a gong smashed to the floor, except louder and way more oppressive. 

Allura blinked past the pain that shot behind her eyeballs and at her temples, and there’s Shiro, practically floating towards the table, boots clicking on the wood floor and the lace of his floor length top swooshing behind him, not even clenching his teeth at the last reverberations died off. 

“What _was_ that?” Allura asked. God, please, let the ringing in her ears _stop_. 

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry about that. We need to get the bell fixed, it’s awfully quiet. Lurch says he can barely hear it anymore, poor thing,” Shiro replied as he elegantly sat down opposite Allura. 

Allura was about to ask what the ever loving fuck any of that meant when a massive brick of a man appeared in a nearby doorway. If Allura had thought that Shiro was a large and intimidating man then the one who appeared just then made Shiro seem like an _ant_ in comparison. 

He man wore a near blank expression, a blocky suit on his blocky frame, and a horrible haircut. Allura really didn’t want this to be the beloved husband, Keith. In fact she might have even started praying such under her breath. She could work with very little, but this man didn’t seem to have anything in the way of expressive capabilities. 

“You rang?” Tumbled out of his mouth and the deep baritone of his voice was as monotone as one could get. He shuffled over to Shiro. 

“Ah, Lurch,” Shiro said over his shoulder. 

The man —presumably named Lurch— groaned and Allura imagined that he sounded like a zombie to sound if they walked among us, which with Allura’s track record now she wouldn’t have been surprised if Shiro had introduced her to one right this second. 

“I know, I know,” Shiro said, still talking to Lurch, “I’m sorry about the bell. I’ll get Keith to call someone to take care of it.”

Lurch groaned again, but this one seemed more appreciative. If that was even possible. Shiro continued on, explaining that Allura would be joining him for lunch that day. Shiro leaned over to Allura and mentioned that right about now Keith and the kids were on the way to the circus, and that his mother-in-law (Grandmama Krolia) and twin brother (Uncle Kuro) were on a spider hunt, so he welcomed the company. 

“The circus!” Allura happily chirped. It sounded so _normal_ that she was caught off guard.

“Yes,” Shiro sighed, almost resigned. He was upset? “I would feel better if the kids were home, playing in the bat cave, but Matty has been on a weird kick lately. Last week it was the Boy Scouts and this week it’s been the circus.” And then Shiro signed almost wistfully, “But kids will be kids and have their weird obsessions. We as parents should support them no matter what.” He nodded. “It’s good for them to experience everything.”

“Oh,” Well, that was...odd. “Right. Of course.”

Within minutes a large spread of food was presented, some items Allura recognized as tea sandwiches, and others—

“Oh, do try the lizard!” Shiro flicked a finger past a collection of cookies that looked like they had something black and tarry on them, and pointed right at a silver steel platter of, Allura guessed, the lizard. It looked like steak tartare to her, small servings of ground up meat on crackers, but the color looked... off. Somehow. The rest of it looked accurate though, down to the onions, capers, cracked pepper; all served with glistening sheen of what she assumed was a egg yolk on top. Allura shrugged and reached for a serving. She had eaten _worse_ for less. And if she worked this right then she would be getting _so much_ out of this deal.

Allura casually informed Shiro on her plan, in between bites of what she assumed was different cuisine from around the world. Yes, it all _looked_ strange, but she had yet to taste something that was repulsive. Which was a major plus in her book. 

“The Shirogane have a long history of being family oriented, and Keith’s side of the family, the Kogane, are _even more_ into celebrations that we Shirogane are, so birthdays are normally a close knit family affaire.”

“How many people are we talking?” Allura was used to planning very large scale events, weddings and the like, so the sound of a small family event wasn’t intimidating at all.

“Oh,” Shiro considered as he refilled his plate, “Probably only 300 or so. Just the closest members of each clan.”

Allura choked on what she assumed were olives, but had a bit more mush and give than she expected, so probably not olives. 

“And that’s a _small_ party?” Allura asked as he took a sip from her water glass. 

“Most definitely.”

Allura blinked as she considered. “What numbers were you looking at when you two got married?” 

Shiro just beamed. 

By the time that the duo finished lunch Allura had been able to excite Shiro with her various ideas, and he had supplied her with his own; some of which she had been informed were longstanding family traditions. So, no pressure. 

“If our humble abode will help you, then you have free reign of the entirely of our estate. And if you or your team have any questions—,” Shiro snapped his fingers and a matte black business card appeared, glossy red lettering splattered across it’s surface. “Mine and Keith’s business card.”

_Keith & Takashi Shirogane_  
_Property Investment_

Allura looked at the card and idly wondered _what kind_ of property these two invested in, but she wasn’t about to ask. Instead she just snapped a picture of the two men’s cell phone numbers and delicately placed the card in her bag.

After a series goodbyes from the (weirdest and) most charming man she had ever met, Allura made her way to her car. She was an odd mixture of excited and overwhelmed. Mostly excited, which was the most important part. 

She had a little more than two months to get all her research and pre-planning done. She could do this. 

__________

The door creaked open and a slender man entered, smartly dressed in pure black, save for a bright red suit jacket. The steps of his corduroy dress shoes were sure and his strides were long. One side of his black hair was slicked against his head by a tight braid, a thin red ribbon woven with the hair, and a wonderful accompaniment to the small collection of red and black studded earrings. The wild way that he wore his bangs was a nice touch, full of character, just like the rest of him. But it was the way that he swept over to Shiro’s dressing table in a near silent way that actually made Shiro a little unsettled. He loved it. Shiro sat up a little straighter at the proximity of his husband.

“Keith,” Shiro said ever so softly and gently. “You got my text, right?”

Keith nodded, and then grabbed Shiro’s outstretched hand. With a gentle press of his lips he placed a kiss on the top of Shiro’s knuckles. The look of pure _love_ that shone in Keith’s striking purple eyes sent shivers down Shiro’s spine.

It was the end of the day, and Keith was tired. All the more reason to collapse into Shiro. 

With a smooth motion Keith threaded his arms around around Shiro’s neck and pulled himself to the other. The act seemed practiced, old and worn in, like it was something they did often. Something lived in. Something private. 

“We should be honored to take part.” Keith said, in reference to the text that Shiro was talking about, the one that asked what Keith’s opinion of having Allura use their home as a staging ground for her television spot. Shiro had purposefully left out the fact that this was to also act as a birthday present for Keith. Shiro loved giving surprises; Keith was indifferent on receiving them. Unless they were from Shiro. Then they were _always_ welcomed. Anything from Shiro was always welcomed.

The weary drain of the day seeped farther into Keith’s bones and he pressed the line of his body against Shiro’s side, and since he was still standing it was easy for him to drape one arm across Shiro’s shoulders, thumb rubbing.“I do love our children, but I really hope that Matt doesn’t ask to go to the circus _again_ tomorrow.”

Shiro laughed and pulled Keith into his lap, nuzzling against the soft bit of his neck, right under Keith’s chin. “You would happily take him though. You love spoiling them.”

Keith furrowed his brows as he tilted his head back. “What do you mean?”

Shiro snickered against Keith’s skin. “You bought Matty a battle ax and yet another octopus the other month.”

“I see no harm in a few extra playthings. Besides, he’s been doing great with Aristotle.”

Shiro placed a gentle kiss against Keith’s jaw, “See, this is one of the many reasons why I love you: you always think about us. I love how much you love spoiling us all. Thank you for being so sweet, baby.” And Shiro placed a kiss on Keith’s blush stained cheek. “Oh, are you blushing?” Shiro tipped Keith’s head up, and he went willingly. “Oh, my precious boy, you are.”

“Shiro, you know it’s more than that. You, our family. You all are my entire world. I would die for you.” Keith placed a kiss on Shiro’s open palm that laid against his cheek. “I would _kill for you_.” A kiss on Shiro’s wrist. “Either way, what bliss.”

“Baby,” Shiro purred before he leaned in and captured Keith’s lips in a bruising kiss. Keith responded in turn, nipping at Shiro’s lips and tugging, sucking until he left Shiro’s lips a kiss-stained mess. “Come, I wanna show you my new nightgown,” Shiro said as he rolled his hips upward, kneading Keith’s ass though the leather shorts he wore. Keith started to pull off his red suit jacket, but Shiro stopped him by bending his arm behind his back, pressing it to the small of Keith’s back, just a hair on this side of too much. “Leave this on.” Shiro rubbed his thumb against Keith’s wrist. “You always look so good in this jacket.” Shiro skittered his other hand across the velvet jacket where it dipped in at Keith’s waist. 

“Shiro,” Keith said as he leaned forward, eyes already blown out with want. He had a needy tone to his voice, something demanding and sweet like honey. “Come on, let’s go to the cave.”

“But we save that for special occasions,” Shiro countered as he pushed Keith’s arm just a bit higher up his back. The slight pain pulled a low groan from Keith, and Shiro’s dick became very interested in the sound.

Keith hummed as he thought, “True. Fine, dress up for me then. I wanna take you apart.”

“You do, do you?” Shiro asked, a knowing look in his eyes. “You gonna help me with my hair?”

“You know that’s one of my favorite parts.”

After one last brutal kiss, Keith slid off Shiro’s lap and retrieved some pure gold hair clips before returning back to Shiro’s side. Shiro had wandered over to their very spacious closet, pulling open the doors. With practiced ease Keith clipped up the long strands, silky against his fingertips. 

The process was slow. Keith took his time. Braiding and weaving sections together so that it wouldn’t get tangled up in Shiro’s clothes when he removed them. There had been way too many close calls with Shiro’s hair getting caught in buckles and on earrings, so many years ago they started this nightly tradition of pinning up Shiro’s hair before bed. 

Keith loved the way that Shiro’s hair looked, no matter how he wore it, but there was just something that tugged at his heart when he helped Shiro at night with his hair. 

Something more intimate. 

Keith sighed as he ran the boar’s hair brush though Shiro’s hair. “I should be the one sighing, sweetheart,” Shiro called over his shoulder as he undid a few of the buttons on his sleeves. 

Keith placed a kiss to the exposed bit of skin on Shiro’s neck as he pinned up the hair. “You know I have a Pavlovian response to this.”

Shiro snickered. Keith was right. They had been doing this process of Keith helping with Shiro’s hair for so long and it always resulted in sex, so Shiro couldn’t blame his husband one bit. 

The soft kisses at Shiro’s nape turned hard, and soon Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s middle. 

“You are so beautiful. I am the luckiest man alive,” Keith whispered into Shiro’s skin. 

Shiro spun in his arms, dropping his lace top as he went. “Not as lucky as I. Join me in the bath.”

“_Please_.”

With careful hands and rough kisses, Keith ran a soapy washcloth over Shiro’s skin, washing away the daily debris. And Shiro returned the favor. Making sure to get behind Keith’s knees, where he knew’s he’s ticklish, and then proceeded to hold Keith down, hands firm on his hips and chest, as he sucked Keith off while the water from their bath drained. 

Keith came with a shout, and Shiro kissed him firmly on the mouth after. Keith moaned as he tasted himself on Shiro’s lips.

It took them a few minutes to extract themselves from the bath, and once toweled off Keith insisted on rubbing lotion all over Shiro’s body, starting at the tender area where Shiro’s black prosthetic met flesh, and then working his way down until he was about to kneel down in front of his husband. 

“Just a moment, baby,” Shiro whispered as he pulled Keith up from the tiled floor. “Head to the bedroom. I wanna show you what I bought.”

“I wanna suck you off,” Keith said as he slotted their bodies together, rolling his hips forward, using his grip on Shiro’s ass as leverage.

“And I want you to. Go, shoo.”

‘One last kiss’ turned into two, which turned into five, which turned into a claiming bite mark to Shiro’s neck as Keith growled under his breath. His eyes flashed with lust, and he removed his fingers from where they were working a steady rhythm fingering Shiro open. 

In the end, Keith was eternally grateful that Shiro pushed him into the bedroom, because when Shiro opened up the bathroom door again, he was wearing a marabou robe. It was luxurious and pooled behind him as he walked. 

Keith groaned, running the flat of his hand over his dick. “Shiro, I love it.”

Shiro lifted on arm and the black feathers that were stitched around the entire hem moved to show off the irredentist sheen. The point of the sleeve reached the floor and the waist of the garment was cinched around Shiro with a tie. 

“Do you wanna fuck me in it?” Shiro asked as he made burning eye contact with Keith. 

Shiro got another growl as a response. Keith made quick work of the distance between him and where Shiro stood. Keith’s hands fluttered across the sheer material right before he placed a line of kisses down Shiro’s arm and across his chest. 

With practiced ease, Keith looped his arms under Shiro’s legs and carried him to the bed. Once there Keith unwrapped Shiro so gently, removing bit by bit of the voluminous lingerie. Keith hummed as he wrapped the sash of the robe around his hand and tested it’s give. 

And then after the simple instruction from Shiro of, “Do it,” Keith wrapped the material around Shiro’s wrists and bound him to the metal rungs that they had installed on the wall behind the headboard. 

They fucked that way, with Shiro’s toned thighs thrown over Keith’s shoulders and Keith panting into the soft drape of the robe that pooled around Shiro. It didn’t take long for Keith to come, this time with a whimper, grip tight on Shiro. One hand on Shiro’s thigh and the other clasped in Shiro’s hand, pressed into the mattress from where Keith had furiously untied Shiro’s hand because he needed to hold him as he came. 

Shiro followed soon, Keith’s mouth around his dick as he wildly thrust into the warmth of Keith’s throat. 

The next round happened much later, after a short nap. This time Keith rode Shiro, clamps firmly tightened around Keith’s own nipples as Shiro held the chain and tugged.

______________

“Hello. Who are you?”

Allura stoped with a jolt and looked around, pushing her sunglasses up into her silver hair. Seeing no one he asked a generic, “Hello?” to the very large collection of black and red roses that lined one part of the massive driveway leading up to the Shirogane Manor. She had gotten about halfway to the front of the house, drat.

“Up here,” came a voice from above her. 

Plucking her sunglasses off her head, so they wouldn’t topple off and land on the pavement, she tilted her head about thirty degrees. And kept looking up until her head tipped completely backward, long hair cascading farther down her back from bending her neck so far. 

There, perched right above her head, was a preteen, no older than nine years old or so, perfectly nestled in the trees, hair a wild mane fluffed around them due to bits falling out of their updo, and almost ash-black in color, but that could have been the soot. It was a bit hard for Allura to tell if the dirt on their face and hair was on purpose or accident. They pulled bright green goggles off their face revealing shocking amber eyes. The area originally hidden by the goggles was the only purely clean part of them.

“Uhh,” Allura stuttered. “Are you okay, dear?”

The child sniffed and then sneezed into the crock of their elbow. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” After another sniff, they rubbed at their nose and a dark black smear appeared under it.

“Well, you have a bit of— some, uh—dirt? Just there?” And Allura broadly motioned to her entire face with the flat of her hand. 

“Oh, yeah. It was the dynamite. ”

Allura blinked. She must have heard wrong. “The dynamite?”

“Yep.”

Allura expected further explanation, but got none. “What were you doing with dynamite?”

“Blowing things up,” the teen said with a shrug and an eye roll like it was the most obvious answer. “Science. You know, the usual.”

“Ah-ok.” Children shouldn’t have dynamite. “Where did you get it?”

“Matty, but he got it from Uncle Kuro. Uncle Kuro always has the best dynamite.”

Allura blinked. The kid shook their head and a small puff of dust erupted around their head. “Are you perchance one of Shirogane children?” At the nod that Allura received, she continued, “Where are your parents, dear?” Allura massaged the back of her neck. Leaning so far backward was starting to hurt.

“Oh, they’re at home.” And they jerked a thumb across the way, toward the beautiful black house that Allura had been walking towards. “They’re always home.”

“Fantastic! I actually have a meeting with them. Do you mind taking me there?”

The teen shrugged and then with a series of flips and expert grabs of the tree branches they made their way down the tree. “Oh, shit,” Allura exclaimed as the teen landed right beside her in the plush grass, barely missing landing on her foot by mere millimeters. It looked like the mild acrobatics knocked the teen’s hair free and two long braids tumbled free from the bobby-pins that had secured them to their head. 

“You didn’t answer me,” the pre-teen said as they looked up at Allura. Some of the debris and soot was dislodged from their hair on their way down the tree and Allura took in the pretty auburn of the natural hair color that peaked though. 

“Apologies. What part?” And Allura motioned for them to walk with her. 

“You never told me who you are.”

“Oh, I’m Allura. I have some business with your parents.”

“Ah, I’m Pidge. You here to meet with Mister Shirogane?”

“Uuuh,” Allura stalled and then slowly nodded. “Yes? They are both Mister Shirogane?”

“Hmm.” Pidge must have heard the slight hesitation in her voice because they squinted at her, twirling the small dagger in their dirty fingers. “Do you know anything about chemistry, Allura?”

“No? Not anymore than the regular person, I suppose. I’m in interior design, so I don’t really have to do much chemistry.”

“Ah, what about botany?”

“No, sorry. But I do enjoy flowers. I work them into my designs often.”

“Hmm, have you gone though a background check yet?”

Allura blinked, startled. “What?”

“Never mind. Have you met Cleopatra?”

Allura stopped in her tracks, right in front of a bright silver mound of lefty plants. 

“Ah, yeah you have then. Oh, don’t touch those, by the way.” Pidge wrapped their hand around Allura’s wrist and pulled her back. 

“They’re just Dusty Miller, right?” Allura asked, breaking herself out of the flashback of when she met the large sentient plant name Cleopatra. “I uh, I use them a lot in my designs.”

“These are Miller’s Death. They look like Dusty Miller, but are highly dangerous,” Pidge rummaged around in a small pouch attached to their hip.

“I’ve never heard of Miller’s Death.”

“That’s because I genetically modified it.” Pidge handed Allura an incredibly tiny, palm sized Apple. “Toss that at it.”

With a gentle toss, the apple made a gentle arch into the plant bed, and then a moment later there was a sickening snap. Out of the middle of the mound a Venus Fly Trap style mouth, about twelve inches in length, shot up and closed around the apple. 

“Ah,” Allura said as she stood back up from her crouched position. “I see.”

“This is George,” Pidge said as they waved a hand at the plant. “You’re welcome, by the way. Let’s go.”

__________

Altea Designs was known for their French architecture, specifically the Rococo era sprinkled with some light Edwardian touches, and light macabre themes; it littered all aspects of Allura’s work. She normally coupled them with crisp whites, light pastels, and all levels of sparkly jewels, but her heart ached for something darker. Something more _dreary_. And she could appreciate all forms of dreary, if she was honest. 

Most people didn’t want her to be honest though. They wanted the Pretty Macabre that she had repackaged to suit her client’s needs. And that also meant that this television spot was even more important. It gave her the opportunity to go all out. To let loose upon the world what she _really_ wanted.

Allura’s contemporaries had always called her a little “kooky” but at the end of the day every single one of her clients _loved_ her work, and the housing magazines and television shows adored her, as well. With this being evident considering she had been able to snag that highly coveted mini series, all produced by _Home and Garden_. All three episodes would basically be on repeat everyday for the week leading up to Halloween. So, no pressure.

__________

Pidge lead Allura up the long winding driveway and right to the forest-green front door. It had only been a few days since Allura had first stepped on the Shirogane Estate for the first time and all the excitement that she first felt came rushing back to her as Pidge pushed open the impossibly large door with an ease that should not have been capable of such a young human.

This family was certainly something, alright. Different, but after spending the past few days messaging and video chatting with both Shiro and Keith, she could tell that she was starting to get attached to the family. They weren’t typical and took some getting used to, but there was just something delightfully odd about them that sat well with her. 

Something that fit well with the same kind of kooky that her contemporaries always claimed that she had.

A loud yell broke Allura out of her ruminations. 

“Pidge! Pidge!” Called a different pre-teen, this one looking to be around two or three years older than Pidge. They pulled a welding mask off their head and pushed up the heavy leather welding sleeves that they wore over top a black and white horizontal striped shirt, a dark grey bandana with some orange accents tied around their neck. “Here I fixed it for you,” they said as they handed Pidge a doll. Allura did a double take at the doll. It was very ratty and definitely well played with.

“This is Matty,” Pidge said, pointing to the other. “He’s very handy.”

Allura watched as Pidge ran a hand over the doll, seemingly inspecting the craftsmanship. And then something clicked. “Wait. Fixed it? Uh, that doll doesn’t have a head,” Allura said.

Pidge scoffed and their eyebrows shot up. “It’s Marie Antoinette,” they said matter of factly. “Grandmama told us about the French Revolution and Matty chopped of it’s head for me.” And then Pidge brought up a pointer finger to their neck and dragged it across the skin there, making a slicing motion. Another dark line of soot followed their finger. 

“Oh,” Allura said as she nodded. “Well then that...that makes sense.”

“Pidgey was busy so it’s the least I could do for my favorite baby sibling,” Matt said as he pulled Pidge into a hug, and the mumbled response from Pidge of _”I’m your only sibling.”_ and _”This doesn’t make up for the rusty hatchet from earlier,_” met Allura’s ear. Allura noticed a small blade strapped to Matt’s back as he leaned in to pat Pidge on the head. 

_’Where are these kids getting all these deadly arms?’_ Allura thought as she also noticed a stick of dynamite in Matt’s hand. Allura locked eyes with the young boy. 

“You’re here to see Father, aren’t you?” He squinted and there was way too much of a knowing look for someone so young. 

“Yes and your Papa. Pidge is bringing me to them.”

“Figured.” And then Matt kicked at Pidge’s feet. “Meet you out in the cemetery. Don’t make me send Uncle Kuro after you.” 

Pidge scoffed, gave one solid nod and then strapped the doll to a very intricate looking contraption on their leg, pulling up the hem of the long black top. Now that Allura got a look at what they were wearing it looked near identical to what the doll was wearing, except paired with tight pants and knee high military styled boots, and the top being a long blouse instead of a dress like what the doll wore. They both had the matching pointed high collars, though. “Let me take you the conservatory.”

“Lead the way,” Allura said as she watched Matt grab an enormous mace off of a suite of armor and casually walked away with it.

Pidge made a sharp turn to the right and lead Allura past all manner of oddities that made Allura’s heart sing. An excessively large bear on a pedestal was the first thing that they walked past, but was by far the most ordinary of the bunch. An obscenely large tortoise with two heads, a moose with three spindly antlers, the mounted head of a swordfish with a human leg sticking out of it’s large maw, and a very elegant painting of a giraffe in an equally elegant three-piece suit were just a few things that they passed. 

Allura pointed to the giraffe. “He’s a dapper fellow.”

“That used to be an old friend of Father’s,” Pidge said with such ease that Allura hadn’t quite been sure if they were telling a joke. According to the tone, it sounded like the truth. 

The exquisitely decorated hall ended on a set of ornate glass doors, extremely sturdy, and decorated with ironwork that looked as delicate as flower petals. They looked far to heavy for Pidge to push open by theirself, so Allura reached out a hand for the thick handle. Pidge got there first and with a hand on each of the French-style doors, they pushed them open with ease. The rush of warm air, slightly moist, met Allura’s face and she trailed her eyes up the length of the glass walls, stretching far above her. The conservatory, as Pidge had called it, seemed to be an extensive greenhouse in this case, filled to near bursting with all kinds of exotic plant life. Allura closed her eyes once she reached the top of the dome, breathed in deep, and exhaled so incredibly slowly. A lightly sweet scent filled her lungs; a lovely medley of fragrances that Allura knew and some that were bold and new. 

A light tug on Allura’s billowy sleeve broke her out of her revere. “Papa and Father should be this way,” Pidge said. 

It took them a bit to find Shiro and Keith, but that was mostly do to the fact that neither were answering their calls. It had been a shock to Allura to find Shiro and Keith half naked in a very lush patch of grass in the greenhouse. Pidge didn’t look phased at all, instead just taped Shiro on the arm. “Papa, I’m gonna go bury Marie Antoinette.”

“Have fun, dear,” Shiro absentmindedly said as he made quick work of throwing on his nearly transparent black linen suit jacket. It was floor length, tapered in at his waist, and Allura wondered if it came in her size and in pink. Keith handed Shiro a cravat, asking him to tie it for him, but Shiro just scoffed, told him to leave about half the front buttons open and just tucked the fabric tie into one of the butt pockets of Keith’s leather pants. 

It was right as Pidge turned the final corner that they pulled a dagger from their boot. “Pidge,” Shiro called. 

Shiro took a few steps forward, the lace to his floor length overskirt billowing behind him. Allura realized that he had tight leggings on under and appreciated how stylish yet comfy his entire outfit seemed. 

“Is that for your brother?” Keith asked, and at Pidge’s silent nod he held out his hand and tsked. “I don’t think so.” Pidge walked forward and placed the dagger in his open palm.

_‘God, finally,’_ Allura thought with a sigh. Someone was _finally_ going to commandeer all the dangerous items on at least one of the pre-teens’ persons. 

Shiro grabbed the dagger from Keith and then leaned over and rutted around in a nearby bush, placing the dagger within it’s floral confines. And then extracted a very sharp, very clean meat cleaver. And not just a normal sized one, oh no. It was easily more than two feet long, attached to a very substantial wooden handle. 

He wordlessly passed it to Pidge with a pat and a kiss to their head. Pidge gave a nod and continued on their way. 

Shiro and Keith turned back to Allura like nothing odd had happened at all. Like they hadn’t just passed an even deadlier weapon to a very scrappy, and seeming very intelligent, child to presumably use on their brother.

Keith just turned to Allura and sighed, “Kids, right?”

__________

It was a beautiful overcast day. Perfect weather for early morning sparring on the roof.

A boom was heard in the distance. According the the proximity it sounded like it came from the abandoned mineshaft. “Ah, seems like Kuro and the kids are awake,” Shiro said as Keith easily pinned him.

“Breakfast, Shiro?” Keith asked as he tightened his grip on Shiro’s wrists.

“I could eat you again, certainly.”

“_Fuck._” 

__________

Allura met with the Shirogane Family a grand total of five times at their home and every single time she did she found Keith and Shiro in different stages of undress. She couldn’t blame them really. In fact, she was a little jealous. 

And, now that she thought about it, she wondered about that one time where she had a video chat with just Keith. The whole conversation felt a little stilted and just a bit out of character, especially when he all of sudden made an excuse and left. Now she wonders if it had anything to do with Shiro. Probably. 

Shiro had that effect on Keith. 

__________

“Are you certain this is where this goes?”

Allura’s evaporated exhale was heard. “Yes, for the tenth time, I am one-hundred percent positive.” She was about to kill her design team. 

It was the final day of filming, which meant that it was October 22nd and somehow Shiro had been able to keep Keith unawares to the fact that everything was going up that day _and_ that it was also for Keith’s birthday. Shiro had also been able to keep Keith holed up _somewhere_ in the house since before Allura and her team arrived at noon. Shiro had said something about a playroom? Allura wasn’t sure that she wanted to know.

However he did it, Shiro was extremely talented at keeping select things from Keith, and Allura had to admit that she was very impressed. 

And of course it was when one of the more clumsy members of her team was carrying something breakable that the timing of a loud scream was heard ricocheting off the walls and throughout the Shirogane Mansion. 

Followed by glass shattering. 

The glass shattering was her team member. The scream was not.

“Are you ok?” Allura ran over to her employee. 

“What _was_ that!”

Allura blinked. “Do you really want to know?”

“Yes! We might have to call 911!”

“Ah, no need. I know exactly what that was. Or, rather, who.”

It was Keith. 

__________

Keith scrubbed at his hair with the fresh bath towel, and threw on his favorite red satin robe. It was the one that Shiro had gotten him for his birthday a few years back. It was worn in, and actually smelt like Shiro. Keith would catch Shiro taking cat naps with it sometimes because of how soft it was, and eventually got his scent. It was, by far, Keith’s favorite. 

His footsteps brought him to the end of their large bed, and he shoved his hands into the robe pockets. He felt a tug on the bottom of the robe and looked down.

“Good morning, Thing,” Keith said to the detached hand that gave him a small wave. Thing tapped out something rapid-fire on the wood flooring. “Aw, thank you for the birthday wishes.” Some more tapping. “Oh, so you are trying to keep me up here, too, huh? I’m sure whatever Shiro is planning, it’s gonna be breathtaking.” Keith heard rustling from the blankets. “Would you be able to get Lurch to bring us up some breakfast?” Keith ushered the hand out of the bedroom. 

A sigh is heard and then Shiro stretches, pulling his arms above his head, body arching on the mattress. His shoulders popped and he whined. 

“Unhappy, darling?” Keith asked as his eyes trailed over the naked expanse of his husband, skin purpling in places from where Keith had kissed him, where Keith had left his mark in so many ways.

“Always,” Shiro mumbled. “But you being right here will help _greatly_.” Shiro patted the bed. “Come here, birthday boy. We aren’t leaving the room all day.”

“What about when it’s no longer day?”

“That’s a different story.”

__________

True to his word, Shiro had been able to keep Keith occupied most of the day light hours, much to Allura’s excitement. Her team had stayed up so late getting everything ready that the T.V. crew needed some day time to recorded all the fine details in high definition before the party guest arrived.

__________

Shiro and Keith walked out onto the landing that overlooked the foyer right as the first set of guest pulled into the long drive. 

“Shiro,” Keith said. He was right with what he said to Thing earlier: It was absolutely breathtaking. Keith looked around at all the ornate decorations, the delicate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The way that the candlelight plays off the pillars and bits of lush fur rugs. “Allura did all this, didn’t she?”

“Just for you,” Shiro said as he pulled Keith flush against him, broad hand landing on the small of Keith’s back. The high quality blood-red silk suit jacket that Keith wore was soft and supple, and the contrasting black velvet accents on the lapels and pockets were a nice touch.

A full orchestra could be heard behind them, haunting music flowing from the ballroom into the foyer. 

“Baby, how long has it been since we’ve waltzed?” Shiro’s hand wandered lower and he cupped Keith’s ass from under the suit jacket. Keith was wearing a black turtleneck leotard, cut high on the sides of his thighs and paired with thigh high black boots. The whole outfit showed off how long his legs were and Shiro was absolutely unable to resist.

“Oh, Shiro. Hours,” was Keith’s soft answer. He grabbed Shiro’s other hand and threaded their fingers together. 

__________

The two were a sight to see on the dance floor. A long lace train erupted in a waterfall of textures and textiles from the back of Shiro’s pure black suit jacket. He chose not to wear a shirt with his jacket, and Keith’s mouth kept straying to his neck, to his collarbones. 

They way that they danced was as elegant as it was intoxicating. It was apparent that they knew each other intimately, with how their hands and legs just knew where to be. 

How Shiro knew exactly how to catch Keith. 

“Baby,” Shiro gasped as Keith released a part of his neck, a hickey already blooming. “I need you.”

“Then you shall have me.”

__________

“Ah, the Twins,” Keith said as he brought his wine glass down, greeting the two men as they walked up. Keith had stopped by one of the main tables piled high with food and drink. Shiro had been called away by Allura right as they had tried to make their escape. “I cannot see. I’m blinded by such beauty.” And he partially covered his eyes, bringing his hand down a moment later.

“Keith—” “Shirogane.”

“You terrible—“ “Flirt.”

The twins said in tandem, easily fishing each other’s sentences. 

“Always has been,” the taller twin said as he flicked a knowing look at Keith.

“At least with me,” the other replied as he knocked his shoulder into his brother.

“Ryou, Sven. How lovely it is to see you two again,” Shiro said as he swept by, and looped an arm around Keith’s waist. "Brother,” Shiro said to Sven, “why do you always insist on cutting your hair? The rest of us keep it long." 

“That’s what I keep telling him,” Ryou said as he parted Sven's hair, pushing Sven’s black bangs to the side, "you're so handsome but you hide behind _this_ haircut." Ryou’s own black and white hair swaying as he fiddled with Sven’s short hair.

Sven huffed and pulled Ryou against him. “If I grow it out, what ever will it do to Keith?”

It was a rhetorical question. All of the Shirogane men knew what their long hair did to Keith.

“Keith _was_ mine, you know?” Ryou responded with a pout.

“He was _mine._”

“Boys, boys,” Keith cut in, hands waving in a placating manner. “I have said this before: I can be all of yours again.”

“He’s right, you know,” Shiro responded with a knowing smirk, agreeing with Keith. “But for now, he’s mine. So if you two will excuse us.”

“Gonna go fuck the birthday boy, brother?” Kuro said as he appeared to Shiro’s left, pure yellow eyes glowing as he smirked. A sharp fang appeared over his lip.

“No,” Shiro responded, deadpan. “We’re going peach picking.”

“I’d like _his peaches_,” one of the Shirogane men retorted.

Keith just laughed into Shiro’s shoulder.

__________

It took them a few tries to be free from the flow of the party, but once it got to the point where Shiro’s hand would not leave Keith’s ass, Keith took it upon himself to make people leave them alone. 

He probably shouldn’t have shoved Shiro against the wall in the ball room and started ravishing his husband then, but he didn’t care. Besides it got the point across. 

Soon people drifted away, but not without a few wolf whistles from a few of the Shirogane brothers.

Keith could feel the look that Shiro gave one of his twins over Keith’s shoulder. It was one of pride, of possession. He was flaunting Keith off to his bothers. It sent a shot of heat through Keith. To be loved and adored and _flaunted_. Like he was something precious. 

Keith kicked Shiro’s feet apart, to get his attention, and then growled low in his ear. “My love, _I need you_,” Keith repeated Shiro’s words back to him. 

That’s all it took for Shiro to whisk them away to their bedroom. 

__________

“Your god damn legs have been teasing all damn night,” Shiro mumbled against Keith’s mouth as they discarded bits of their clothes the moment the door to their bedroom clicked behind them. 

“Good,” Keith smirked. “That was exactly what I was hoping for. Granted,” and he yanked Shiro’s jacket open, fulling baring Shiro’s chest, “It took you much longer to drag me away than I expected.” Keith reached for Shiro’s hand and placed it against the gold zipper that ran down the back of the leotard. “Undress me, my love. I have a surprise for you.”

Shiro spun his husband around and mumbled against Keith’s jaw, “But it’s _your_ birthday. You get the presents.” Shiro was practically caging Keith in with his bulk alone. Keith felt so small, so loved. So safe.

“Yes, and one of the presents you are giving me is the opportunity to give you something.”

Shiro puffed out a laugh and then placed a tender kiss to the knot on the back of Keith’s neck. “Okay, what present am I receiving then?”

“Me.”

And Keith leaned forward, widening his stance, and pulling his ass checks aside. 

Shiro moaned once he saw it. 

“Keith,” And then Shiro was on him, crowding him in again, bowing his large bulk against Keith’s frame. “You’ve had this in all night.” It wasn’t a question. 

Shiro rubbed two fingers against the bright red base of the plug that sat firmly in Keith’s ass. “For you,” Keith responded. “I’ve been so horny all night. You looked so beautiful, so perfect. I couldn’t wait until you got the opportunity to fall to pieces with me.”

Shiro hummed against Keith’s ear as he pulled them upright and rubbed his plumping dick against Keith’s ass checks. “You really do love taking care of me, huh?”

“You are my raison d'être. My everything. All I want _is you. Your happiness._”

“God, baby. You are so perfect.”

“Why don’t you say that while I’m stuffed full.” Keith lead them to the bed, and crawled across it. “Come on, big boy,” Keith said as he stroked his cock. 

It was easy enough for Shiro to push Keith onto his stomach. The plug did it’s job; the press inside Keith was easy. Oh so easy. “_Fuck_,” Shiro breathed as he rubbed his lube coated fingers around the point where he entered Keith. “I don’t remember you stretching earlier.”

“After you came inside me during our shower,” Keith panted out, “I had to. I had to keep you inside me. Close to me.”

“O-oh fuck.” Shiro rolled his hips, unconsciously searching for the cum that he pumped Keith with before. 

“Come on, Shiro,” Keith said as he met Shiro’s thrusts. “You did so much planning for this party. This is your thank you. Pl-please,” Keith stuttered as Shiro picked up the pace of his thrusts, “Please, I wanna feel you melt for me. I wanna hear the sound that you make when you cum. You always sound so fucking beautiful.”

All of Keith’s ramblings were doing things to Shiro’s head. He was loosing himself. He was allowing himself to let go. 

He could always let go around Keith. Only Keith. 

It only took a few more thrusts before Shiro was cumming; all the foreplay, all the intimate touches, all the kisses that they had shared during the party serving it’s purpose. 

And Keith loved it. Loved the way that Shiro panted his name in his ear. The way that Shiro’s breath caught as he came. At the way that Shiro dug his nails into Keith’s chest and bit his shoulder. All of it was enough to send Keith over the edge and he came soon after, yelling into the sheets as he released over Shiro’s firm hand that had been stroking his dick.

Keith mumbled something into the blankets, and Shiro couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What was that, baby?”

Keith spat out a lock of his hair that had gotten caught in his mouth, “Happy birthday to me.” 

Another laugh tumbled out of Shiro’s lips as he kissed Keith’s cheek. “Yes, indeed, my love.”

__________

The night had still been fairly young when Allura noticed that Shiro had dragged Keith off, but she wasn’t offended. The party had turned out perfectly. Better than she could ever imagine, in fact. The T.V. station was having a field day with the footage, saying that having it be a costume party was a lovely touch. Allura didn’t have the heart to tell them that none of those were costumes.

“How do you do. You must be the mastermind behind his whole affaire.”

Allura shook her head as a voice broke her out of ruminations. Instinctively she bowed, “I am. Allura Altea at your service.”

“Charmed, Miss Allura. I’m Lotor, one of Keith’s cousins.”

Allura looked the man up and down. Based on the roughly 500 people who showed up to the birthday party, Allura hadn’t been surprised that a portion of them were around her age. She just hadn’t expected one of them to be so _hot_. The man tucked a long white lock of hair behind his ear.

“How can I help you?” Allura asked, swirling her drink.

“Well, a dance would be nice.”

Allura held out her hand. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, then feel free to check out my website or my twitter~ 
> 
> ________
> 
> I mostly just scream about sheith.  
[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire) | [Website](Http://www.kaisernoire.com)


End file.
